Lindsay Pan part 4 - Lindsay Chases her Shadow - Lindsay and Zack Meet
(That night, Bernard and Bianca are walking out the front door. Bernard is wearing an orange coat, and Miss Bianca, now wearing her perfume, is wearing an indigo coat and a lilac hat covering her other hat.) *Bernard/Mary: But, Bianca, do think the children will be safe without Fillisecond? *Miss Bianca/George: (after locking the front door) Safe? Of course, they'll be safe. Why not? *Bernard/Mary: Well, John said something about a shadow. *Miss Bianca/George: Shadow? Whose shadow? *Bernard/Mary: Lindsay's. *Miss Bianca/George: Oh, Lind--LINDSAY?! You don't say! Well, goodness gracious! Whatever shall we do? *Bernard/Mary: But Bernard... *Miss Bianca/George: Sound the alarm! Call Scotland yard! *Bernard/Mary:There must've been somebody. *Miss Bianca/George: Oh, Bernard, of all the childish fiddle-faddle! Lindsay, indeed! How can we expect the children to grow up and be practical? *Bernard/Mary: Bianca, darling... *Miss Bianca/George: When you're as bad as they are? No wonder John gets these idiotic ideas! (Meanwhile a silhouette on a roof is hopping from one to another followed by a blue light. The silhouette sees Fillisecond sleeping outside.) (The blue light shines in the silhouette's face, revealing a 16-year-old girl's smiling face. She has peach skin, golden hair with a blue headband, large brown/orange boots, a bright orange skirt, a red top and big blue eyes.) (With her is a small green cricket, wearing a blue top hat with an orange ribbon around the "dome", a white dress shirt, an orange waistcoat, a gold badge, a yellow neckerchief, white opera gloves, tan pants, and teal shoes with yellow spats on them. He also carries a dark red umbrella. His name is Jiminy Cricket, and he is Lindsay's cricket fairy partner.) *Lindsay/Peter Pan: Over there, Jiminy! In its den! Is it there? (Jiminy looks inside, but he shakes his head.) *Lindsay/Peter Pan: It must be here somewhere. (Jiminy opens a music box.) *Lindsay/Peter Pan: Jiminy! Shhh! (Jiminy closes the music box) Stop playing! And help me find my shadow! Shadow! Oh, shadow! (Jiminy hears the shadow in the drawer) *Lindsay/Peter Pan: Huh? (Jiminy points to the keyhole, telling her that her shadow is in the drawer, and the shadow flies out of the drawer, and Linday chases it, shutting Jiminy in the drawer. As Lindsay continues to chase his shadow, they circle around the chandelier. Lindsay hides behind a chair while the shadow sneaks away.) *Lindsay/Peter Pan: Aha! (The shadow tries to run, but Lindsay grabs it in the nick of time; unfortunately, they crash ino a dresser, waking up John Smith.) *John Smith/Wendy: Lindsay! Oh, Lindsay! I knew you'd come back! I saved your shadow for you. Oh, I do hope it isn't rumpled. You know, you look exactly the way I thought you would. Oh, a little smaller, perhaps, but then-- (she sees Lindsay trying to stick her shadow with soap.) Oh ho ho! You can't stick it on with soap, Lindsay. It needs sewing; that's the proper way to do it. (Meanwhile, Jiminy tried to squeeze through the drawer's keyhole, but got stuck.) Although, come to think of it, I never thought about it before, um, sewing shadows, I mean. Of course, I knew it was your shadow the minute. So I said to myself, I said I'll put it away for her until she comes back. (John walks toward the drawer with Jiminy having trouble getting out of the keyhole, takes out the sewing kit, and shuts the drawer, sending Jiminy flying backwards.) Oh, she's sure to come back. And you did, didn't you, Lindsay? (Jiminy isn't amused as he glows red with anger and jealousy.) After all, what can't leave her shadow lying about and not miss it sooner or later, don't you agree? But what I still don't understand is how Fillisecond got it in the first place, they really aren't-- (''she notices Lindsay still floating above the floor.) Oh, sit down. It won't take long. (Lindsay'' does so.) He really aren't vicious, you know, he's a wonderful nurse and all! Although mother says--' *Lindsay/Peter Pan: Boys talk too much! *John Smith/Wendy: Yes, boys talk too mu-- (realizes that she is talking too much) Oh? *Lindsay/Peter Pan: Well, get on with it, boy. *John Smith/Wendy: Oh. My name is John. John Smith Bianca Mouse... *Lindsay/Peter Pan: John's enough. *John Smith/Wendy: Oh. But how did Fillisecond get your shadow, Lindsay? *Lindsay/Peter Pan: Jumped at me the other night at the window. *John Smith/Wendy: But what were you doing there? *Lindsay/Peter Pan: I came to listen to your stories. *John Smith/Wendy: My stories? But they're all about you. *Lindsay/Peter Pan: Of course. That's why I like them. I tell them to The Lost Girls. *John Smith/Wendy: The Lost Girls? Oh, I remember now! They're your women. *Lindsay/Peter Pan: Uh-huh! *John Smith/Wendy: I'm so glad you came back tonight! I thought I might have never seen you again. *Lindsay/Peter Pan: Why? *John Smith/Wendy: Because I have to grow up tomorrow. *Lindsay/Peter Pan: Grow up?! *John Smith/Wendy: Tonight's my last night in the nursery. *Lindsay/Peter Pan: But that means no more stories. *John Smith/Wendy: (sniffles tearfully) Mm-hm. *Lindsay/Peter Pan: No! I won't have it! (grabs John by the hand) Come on! *John Smith/Wendy: B-b-but where are we going? *Lindsay/Peter Pan: To Neverland. *John Smith/Wendy: (dreamily) Neverland? *Lindsay/Peter Pan: You'll never grow up there. *John Smith/Wendy: Oh, Lindsay! It would be simply lovely! (They stop at an open window.) But wait! What would father say? *Lindsay/Peter Pan: Father? What's a father? *John Smith/Wendy: Why, Lindsay, a father is somebody who loves you and cares for you and tells you stories-- *Lindsay/Peter Pan: Good! You can be our father. Come on. *John Smith/Wendy: Now wait a minute. Let me see now; I would have to pack and leave a note whether I'll be back and-- Oh, Lindsay! Neverland! I'm so happy I-I think I'll give you a kiss! (After hearing that, Jiminy grows jealous and gasps in shock.) *Lindsay/Peter Pan: What's a-a kiss? *John Smith/Wendy: Oh, well, I'll show you. (''He leans forward to kiss him, and Lindsay backs away, creeped out. Jiminy pulls his collar.') *John Smith/Wendy: Hey! *Lindsay/Peter Pan: Stop! Stop it, Jiminy (She chases Jiminy around the nursery, but she jumps on Olivia's bed, waking her up.) Category:Peter Pan Parts Category:Transcripts